You're Beautiful
by LilOrchidJenny
Summary: Sheamus doesn't think he's handsome. Kimber's going to show him just how wrong he is. (Ficlet/mini sequel that takes place a short time after Luck of the Irish)


Kimber Gentry began to frown as the newest episode of WWE's _Outside the Ring_ finished. The reporter closed out the window and sat the laptop on the bed beside her. She slowly removed her reading glasses and shook her head in disbelief.

She had been enjoying the episode immensely, watching with a big smile as Sheamus and Rey Mysterio filmed their commercial for the new WWE Power Slammers.

But then her boyfriend had started to talk about his figure.

_ "He's not handsome, that's for sure." he had said as he looked down at the figure, "Just like the real thing."_

Kimber had sat there, completely stunned. How could he think such a thing? Didn't he know how handsome he was? No, he was more than that. How _beautiful_ he was? Because he was.

He was always so modest, especially when it came to his looks. She would tell him he was handsome, but it was always met with a shy smile or small chuckle, eyes cast to the floor and hand rubbing the back of his neck.

She looked down at her lap and sighed, mind racing.

The reporter glanced over at her cell phone, noting the time. He would be back from _Raw _in about thirty minutes. Thankfully she hadn't been needed tonight and had opted to stay in the hotel room and relax instead of going to the venue.

A good thing, too, considering what she was beginning to plan.

She quickly rose, hurrying to get dressed. It would be close, but she should be able to get everything ready in plenty of time. She just needed to be quick. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus O'Shaunessy made his way into the lobby of the hotel later that night. His walk was a bit more pronounced, a slight limp accompanying him. He couldn't help but grin, though, as he slipped into the elevator and road up to his floor. It had been a hell of a fight between hisself and old Damien Sandow.

It wasn't long before the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. He stepped out onto his floor and spied his room up ahead. At the sight of it a lazy smile began to tug at his lips.

Just beyond those doors lied his girlfriend, hopefully still up and waiting for him. Because what he wanted right now was to get out of his clothes and get into bed with her.

As he approached the door he reached for his cardkey, giving it a swipe. He took hold of the handle and opened the door, stepping inside.

And instantly he came to a stop.

He found he could only gape with a wondrous smile as he took in the room. Dozens of candles, the only source of light in the room, littered almost every surface.

And there, standing before the bed, greeting him with a warm smile, was his girlfriend.

"Now this is what Ah call a welcome back." he murmured as he closed the door and slipped his bag to the ground.

He stood where he was for a moment, taking in every inch of her. Her hair was down, dark brown curls falling around her shoulders and down her back. Her green eye were locked on his face, loving and tender. He had always said she had the sweetest smile he had ever seen and it was never more true than now at that moment.

His gaze fell to her body and he felt his own begin to stir in response.

She was wearing deep green, silky scraps of silk and lace she called a bra and panties. Her breasts were straining against the cups and his hands were just itching to replace the material.

He licked his lips, a grin coming to him as he slowly advanced on her.

She took notice of his slight limp and worry began to color her gaze.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly in concern.

"Ah can honestly say that right now Ah'm not feelin' any pain, angel." he stated as he drew closer to her, adding with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Except for in one place. Think you can help me wit' that?"

She giggled, low and sultry, as she took his hand in both of her own.

"I think I can try." she murmured as she raised his large hand to her lips and kissed each of his knuckles in turn.

"Come'ere." he murmured as his arms slipped around her waist and he raised her up high against his chest.

His lips met hers in a slow, thorough kiss. Lust swirled lazily through his gut as his tongue lapped and mated with her own. Tongues carressed and played as he deepened the embrace and dominated the kiss. His girlfriend seened content to let him have his way, though she gave back as good as she got.

_Oh yeah, it's goin' to be a good night to be sure_, he thought with a chuckle.

Kimber whimpered against his lips, her tongue stroking his own. The man had a magical mouth.

The kiss soon ended and the Celtic Warrior pulled back, gazing lovingly at her. He started to take her to the bed but she wiggled out of his embrace and came to stand on the floor.

He looked at her in confusion, brows knit. He had assumed that they were going to bed. What had changed?

"Are you all right?" he asked as he studied her.

She nodded, that sweet smile still on her lips. She took his hand in hers and began to tug him towards the bathroom.

"Do you trust me?" she asked as she walked backwards towards it.

"You know Ah do." Sheamus gave her a confused laugh, "What is this about, lass?"

"Just trust me." was all she would say.

They entered the bathroom, the Irishman discovering that it, too, was filled with candles. He remained silent as she pulled him over to the long mirror that ran the length of the sink. She turned him towards it, the reporter behind him. She stepped to one side so he could see her reflection beside his own.

"Ah don' understand." he glanced over at her in confusion.

"You will." Kimber murmured as she slipped under his arm, her own coming to wrap around his waist.

She leaned her head against his chest, her eyes locked on their reflections in the mirror.

"Look." she smiled lovingly as she nodded towards his reflection.

His eyes landed on her image and he began to grin, "Ah like what Ah'm seein', angel."

"No." Kimber shook her head, her tone filled with tenderness, "Look at yourself."

His smile slowly faded, confusion welling up in his eyes. He glanced at his reflection briefly, not sure what he was supposed to be looking at.

He shrugged, once again gazing at her, "It's me. So?"

He appeared so nonchalant, so disinterested. It caused a pain to go through Kimber's heart.

"So tell me what you see." his girlfriend gently pressed.

Sheamus once again turned to his reflection, clearly uncomfortable. The truth was, he didn't much care for looking at himself. He was who he was, nothing more and nothing less.

"Ah see me." he replied indifferently before turning to reach for her, "And Ah see me girlfriend, who Ah want to take to bed. Now."

"Sheamus, please." Kimber grabbed his hands, removing them from her body.

The Irishman felt his nerves beginning to surge, annoyance coming over him, "Kember, what are you goin' on about?"

The reporter sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy but hopefully when all was said and done her boyfriend would begin to see himself in a whole new light.

"Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you?" she questioend him.

He grinned down at her, "Ah'm guessin', 'He looks like he stepped off of the set of _Twilight, _he's so pale. And check out that ginger hair'."

She shook her head, her own eyes staring at his image in the mirror, "Not even close. Do you have any idea of handsome you are? How beautiful?"

An embarrassed smile found it's way to his lips and he ducked his head, scrubbing a hand over his beard. She had said that to him before, but he didn't take much stock in it. Not that he doubted her words. He knew she believed in what she said. But for him. . .well, it was different.

"Don't." Kimber reached out and took hold of his chin, bringing his eyes up, "Don't shrug this off."

"Kember, Ah don' know what you want me to say." he grew serious, arms raising up at his sides, "What is this about?"

Here he had thought he was going to make love to his girlfriend and instead there they were in the bathroom doing. . .he didn't even know what. But he didn't like it.

"This is about you realizing how handsome you are." she replied, tone full of love and conviction, "How beautiful. And I'm going to show you."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Oh yeah? And how are you goin' to do that?"

"Well, to start with, we're getting rid of this." Kimber came before him, with a smile that was both remarkably sweet and seductive, and began to unbutton his shirt.

Her eyes never leaving his, she continued to make her way down, parting the material as she went. Soon it was hanging open and Kimber pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms. It fell to the floor, forgotten, as she again came to his side. Eyes locked on his in the mirror she began to run her fingers over his chest.

"This skin," she murmured, fingers lazily trailing across the pale surface, "Is so stunning. So perfect. It looks like it's been carved from marble."

Sheamus felt his chest begin to warm under her touch as his eyes burned into her reflection.

"Not so perfect." he couldn't help but muse, nodding towards the scars above his peck and left shoulder.

Kimber came around to face him, looking deeply into his eyes, before she leaned over and slowly ran her tongue along the mark over his heart. Just the feel of her mouth on him sent sensations shooting down to his groin and his eyes closed, a groan escaping his lips. He felt her move along to his side, her breath ghosting over his skin, before her skilled tongue came out and danced along the scar at his shoulder.

"These are the marks of the warrior." she whispered as she came back around to face him, "And they're beautiful."

His eyes opened, the blue depths darkening. She was speaking right to his more primal side and he couldn't help but respond with a low growl. He started to reach for her when she slipped away, hands pressed against his chest to keep him in place.

"I'm not finished." she told him even though her tone was shaky and her face was flushed.

It was clear that she wanted him as much as he did her, but she was determined to see her presentation through. The anticipation of the rewards that would come from it were enough to keep her going.

She reached out and unbuttoned his jeans before scaling down the zipper. Eyes locked with his, she pulled down the denim and his boxer briefs in one fluid motion. Removing the remaining clothes she again went to his side and stared at him, now gloriously naked, in the mirror.

Sheamus couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. Like he was being studied or scrutinized. But then Kimber's sweet voice reached his ears and all of his insecurities faded away.

"Your body is amazing. So strong. So hard." her eyes traveled over every inch of it in the mirror, her features filled with desire and longing.

"Especially in one particular place, angel." he rumbled as he nodded towards his erection, "Care to help me wit' that?"

"Soon." she promised, her own eyes darkening with lust, "Do you have any idea what you do to me? How just the sight of you turns me on."

She came back around to face him and took his hand, pressing his palm against her center. An involuntary growl escaped his lips as he felt the warm wetness of her panties.

"You do that to me." she murmured with a sexy smile, "You haven't even touched me yet and I want you so much."

"Ah'm touchin' you now." he said with determination, unable to take the seduction anymore. Feeling how much she wanted him was his undoing. He had to have her there. Now.

Before she could speak, Kimber found herself turned around, facing the mirror. She watched on as Sheamus, face tense with desire, unsnapped her bra from behind and brushed it over her arms until it fell to the floor. He knelt down, taking hold of her panties and yanking them down until she was just as naked as himself.

As he rose Kimber found herself transfixed, staring deeply at their reflections in the mirror. He was so big, so pale, his skin practically glowing golden in the candlelight. And her, in front of him, her tan skin and dark brown hair stark against his marble colored flesh.

One of his big, muscular white arms came around her waist, holding her tightly to him as he lifted her up against his chest.

His other hand came around, palming her center. White fingers combed through her dark curls until they parted her folds and found her sensitive nub.

At the moment he touched her Kimber found her eyes sliding closed as her head fell back against his broad shoulder.

"Don'." he rumbled against her neck, "Keep yer eyes open and watch me, angel."

She did as he commanded, her eyes opening and locking on his in the mirror. They were dark with lust, the eyes of a warrior. They made her tremble in their powerful gaze.

She watched and then felt as one of his fingers slipped inside of her, moving slowly at first. A whimper escaped her throat as another joined, pumping in and out as the tempo began to speed up.

Soon she was withering against him, moaning and panting his name in a mantra. She felt herself beginning to rise up the peak the moment his palm began to press against her nub, adding to the sensations of his fingers inside of her.

"Sheamus." she whimpered, her eyes beginning to close as her head fell back in abandon.

"_Tar dom, aingeal. Teacht. Teacht._" he commanded as he increased his ministrations.

Seeing her coming undone, knowing that it was _him_ that was doing it to her, called forth something both profound and primitive within him. She was his, truly his. He was the only one to see her this way. The only one to bring her to such a frenzy.

Kimber felt herself falling, fireworks going off behind her eyes. She trembled in his arms, her breathing harsh and labored due to the violent climax. It was always unbelievable with him, but this particular time was the most intense, the most incredible of all. To not only feel but see her own seduction was probably the most erotic thing she had ever experienced.

Only when her shaking began to subside did he slowly lower her to the ground. He kept an arm around her though, pressing her back against his chest securely.

Her eyes slowly began to open, her breathing diminishing, and she turned her head to the side, nuzzling against his chest.

"More?" he asked, voice rough with passion and she moaned in response. Did he have to ask?!

He leaned down, running his mouth along one of her shoulders. His tongue trailed along her flesh, tasting her. He began to nibble, and then nip, at her skin. Kimber shivered, tilting her head to one side to give him better access.

He took hold of her hands, pressing kisses against both sets of knuckles, before he braced them on the counter of the sink.

"Watch." he commanded and Kimber faced the mirror.

She watched on as he came behind her, his eyes sweeping over her back and behind. The lust written in his beautiful blue eyes made her weak and she was glad she had the support of the counter.

Sheamus parted her legs before his hands ran up and over her behind. He kneaded the tender flesh there for a few moments before his large hands swept up her back and pressed her forward.

Kimber was transfixed, watching on in the mirror in anticipation, as he took himself in hand. Their gazes locked and held in the reflective glass, both filled with love and lust for one another.

When he surged into her the reporter's eyes slammed shut, her hands tightening on the counter.

Sheamus groaned as he felt her inner walls clench eagerly around his hard length, already beginning to milk him. His big, strong hands gripped her hips as he began to pump in and out of her.

Kimber whimpered and moaned, her behind pressing back against him as she met him thrust-for-thrust. He was relentless, ever the conqueror as he branded her his. But he wasn't a warrior who solely took for his own pleasure. He always made sure that she received her own. Always wanting to satisfy her as much as she did him.

"God. . .Sheamus. . ." she breathed, catching his eye in the mirror, "You're. . .I can't. . . I want you so much."

Her words spurred him on, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. He knew he wouldn't last long but he wanted her to come first. Being inside of her when she shattered was unlike anything he had ever experienced before and always thrived on that feeling. As though it were a drug he couldn't get enough of.

One of his hands came around, plowing through the curls that hid her femininity until he found her sensitive nub. He began to stroke it deftly, alternating between strokes and pinches.

Kimber could feel that familiar pressure beginning to build up within her center. With each stroke of his magical fingers she felt herself climbing to a new peak.

It wasn't long until she fell over the edge, her eyes slamming shut as her body erupted in spasms.

The Irishman felt his own climax beginning to hit him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her upright as he continued to thrust inside of her. It was amazing, he realizes as he watched their reflections in the mirror. Her face was so beautiful, thrown back in absolute satisfaction. His own was tensing and soon his eyes slammed shut, blocking out his images as he let out a growl and his own body found it's release.

He thrust into her a few more times before he began to grow lax. His other arm came around her, wrapping around her shoulders as he held her tightly against him. They were both shaking, spent from the explosive bout of lovemaking.

They eventually found themselves in bed, where he took her once more. This time more leisurely as he loved every inch of her with his mouth before claiming her again. Afterwards she laid snuggled up against him, her head pillowed on his chest as he absently stroked her from back to hip and back again. He was looking at the far wall, thoughtful.

She lifted her head, taking note of his expression, before she reached over and pressed a kiss over his heart.

"Come back to me." she murmured and began to smile gently when he at last blinked and turned his attention to her.

His arms instantly tightened around her and his mouth came down in a thorough kiss. The reporter found herself whimpering against him as he growled in response.

When Sheamus eventually pulled back he reached out and began to stroke her cheek, his face filled with love and wonder.

"So what brought all of this on?" he asked as he swept his hand over the room.

Kimber bit her lip, her eyes downcast. It took her awhile to find the words, wanting to convey how much he meant to her.

"I just. . ." she gazed into his eyes, smiling sweetly, "I just wanted you to know how much I loved you. I wanted. . .I wanted you to see, to realize, just how handsome, how beautiful, you are. Every time I look at you, you take my breath away."

She came to rest above him as she went on, voice filled with conviction, "It amazes me, every day, to know a man as remarkable as you could love a girl like me. I can't tell you how blessed I feel."

Sheamus took in her words, his stomach clenching at the emotions that surged through him. He knew she loved him. Of that he had no doubt. But to know the extent of her love, her attraction, to him. . .it left him humble in it's wake.

"You never told me," he murmured as he searched her eyes, "What did you think the first time you saw me?"

"I thought," she breathed as she reached out and stroked his cheek, "that you were the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. And that I had never seen a more handsome face. Or a more beautiful pair of blue eyes. Or a more exquisite body. I looked at you that day and was completely in awe.  
His hands tightened on her hips as he tugged her towards him, his mouth ravaging hers. Kimber returned the kiss eagerly, putting her entire heart and soul into it.

When at last they broke, to feed their air-starved lungs, she gazed upon him tenderly.

"You have an amazing heart." she whispered, the depths of her emotions shining in her eyes, "I've never known a person more kind and caring.

"But also know that that beauty isn't just on the inside." she went on, "Know that everyday when I look at you that I see the most handsome, the most beautiful man in the world. You are amazing, my warrior. And I hope that one day you'll realize that."

He took in her words, sentiments sweeping across his striking face. It was at that moment that he finally began to see it. To see himself as she saw him.

"Ah will never doubt it again." Sheamus announced sincerely and Kimber began to beam with happiness.

.

.

.

** Did anyone else see that episode of **_**Outside the Ring**_**? I felt so bad after watching it. I seriously want to give Stephen a big hug and tell him he's wrong. He is so incredible gorgeous!**

** Anyway, after watching it I got inspired to write this little ficlet.**


End file.
